12sky2fandomcom-20200214-history
Ts2
The advantages of the electronic cigarette Living in the period of the explosion of technology and information, we're quite familiar with the letter "e” that is added to the front of a large number of words. Every day we use those words as a habit. These words are simple concepts such as e-mail (electronic mail), e-commerce (electronic commerce) ... and complicated concepts that are necessary to be defined by a complex system to understand such as e-government (electronic government). So, have you ever heard of e-cigarette (electronic cigarette) yet? Tobacco is a product that probably does not need to describe, but you can easily know what is that. Because you saw on sale everywhere, because you see it in the hands of many people around you, and because you hear every day with a warning that everyone knows "smoking is bad for your health.” Tobacco is harmful because tobacco contains nicotine as a component. Nicotine is a substance harmful for the health and, in particular, it can cause lung cancer. Also because of this danger, smoking is forbidden in many countries. In particular, it is prohibited in public places because of its ability to influence in the health of those around it. For the general public, the smoking ban is forbidden in many public places is perfectly reasonable. However, for smokers, it's really a disaster. Then, the electronic cigarette has been created to help people who smoke to solve the problem because it is not a real cigarette (so it should not be imposed by law). And one more important reason is that electronic cigarettes do not have bad influence in the health of people around. For those who have intent to stop smoking, the invention of New Zealand scientists will be a precious gift. The experts at Oakland University have researched and created the electronic cigarette which gives smokers the feeling mentally like smoking and it does not cause adverse effects on the body. This medication contains nicotine, which has been purged. This nicotine is obtained the standard given by World Health Organization (WHO) for replacement therapy with nicotine dangerous. It makes you feel like a cigarette. It looks like a cigarette, it may even reject the fumes that make you feel like smoking a real cigarette, and this is what makes the difference for the product. On the surface, an electronic cigarette has a size similar to a normal cigarette. However, its composition is very unique. The heart of a cigarette has a microprocessor that is responsible for activating a device. This device will project water vapor when the smoker inhales. When mixtures of water vapor through the filter of the cigarette, they will be mixed with a blend to create odors and flavors and with a suitable amount of nicotine to go into the mouths of smokers. But if there are only the reasons above, the electronic cigarette is not worthy to call "cigarette". Fortunately, on top of the cigarette, there's a red glow like a flame flickering when smokers inhale. After inhaling a vapor of smoke, smokers also smoke fumes at a temperature of 50o C to 600o C which is identical to the real smoke. The greatest benefits when using the electronic cigarette: 1. The electronic cigarette has no tobacco resin, carcinogens and it does not create more than 4000 toxic chemicals as regular cigarettes. 2. It does not cause fires and explosions. 3. It is not dangerous to people around and friendly to the environment. 4. You can smoke the electronic cigarette in public places. 5. It can operate normally at temperatures of 50o C to 420o C. 6. It has a clever design because it creates smoke with temperatures close to body temperature. 7. It does not create radiation. 8. The amount of nicotine in the cigarette filter electronics is lower than that in regular cigarette because the nicotine has been served. With those advantages, electronic cigarettes are becoming a good choice for many people instead of the real cigarette. The advent of the electronic cigarette is a revolution in the history of the "smoke" of man. Surely, this product will have a great influence in lifestyle of people in the future and it could be significantly reduced damage caused by tobacco. How to smoke safely for you and those you love: ELECTRONIC CIGARETTE